The Most Powerful of Them All
by Karline2
Summary: A story of darkness that follow all heirs to ancient power. Destruction, pain and hardship will follow them.
1. prologue

Lets go back in time. A whole 14 years back, to the day that Harry James Potter lost his parents. But what most not know is that the potter-line is one of the most powerful wizarding families. The Potter family can survive a killing-curse, but not two times in a hour.

But that's not the only thing James Potter had a bigger sister. Hidden from sight that day. Serena Mystia Potter saw all that happened to her brother and who the real culprit is. I will tell you now it isn't Voldemort. But lets follow Harry through his life when Serena appears out of nowhere on Hogwarts ground and confronts Harry about that day and watch her help Harry through the tournament.

Watch Harry find true love.

Follow him through this story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**POV Draco Malfoy**

It's 5 June, and we may almost leave for the summer holiday. But I will need to get through my inheritance first. It's painful but that's always a Veela inheritance. I'm currently at the school infirmary with my mother and father at my sides.

"Draco it's almost over now only the wings and then you can sleep." my mother said as she helps my father lay me on my stomach so that my wings can free rein. We do not have to wait long before the wings burst out and it hurts so much that I can not do anything but scream for my dear life.

When, at last I lose conscious. The last thing I saw was my mother looking at me with a worried expression.

**(a/n: for your information there are going to be time skips this was just necessary for the story)**

**POV Harry Potter**

It's summer holiday right and I'm back at the Dursleys and it seems like every year the beatings get worse and worse. But not only that my uncle Vernon thinks that I need a harder discipline. I have no idea about what he is talking about.

I do my chores like I do every day. But today I messed something up, something big. I will get punished or like my uncle says disciplined.

He doesn't wait long to give me my punishment. My uncle storms into my room with ropes. "Boy! Undress NOW!" shout he at me and I'm to terrified to do not as he says. So I comply. I undress to my boxers. "Boy I said UNDRESS!" he shouts at me again and I hastily take them off. So now I stand there stark naked in front of my uncle as he pushes me onto the bed on my stomach. He quickly ties my hands to the bedposts and I finally realize what's going to happen. I start shaking with fear. Vernon ties my legs together so they are bent. He also blindfolds me. Now I can only rely on my hearing and feeling, which makes it more terrifying than ever.

Then starts the horror.

**(a/n: for those who don't want to read it just go to the next bold letters)**

My uncle starts with whipping my bare back with his belt until I bleed. Then he goes to my legs and gives them the same treatment. It only gets worse as I keep screaming and I keep trying to break those ropes but I know if I do that it will only get worse and worse.

Vernon keeps yelling at me to shut up but I can't. I just can't stop screaming.

Then it happens. I hear a zipper go and hear sound that indicates that his knickers and probably his underwear too are on the ground. Then there is pain. So much pain that I just give up and let him pound my ass raw. I know that I'm bleeding down there but I don't care any more. I feel humiliated.

Then I hear a shrill scream of my aunt as she sees what pig as husband of her do to me. She begs Vernon to stop to let me be. But he doesn't listen and just shouts at her to shut her mouth and go away. She ran away and does nothing else to safe me from this torture.

The pounding becomes more rapid as he finally comes in my ass. He just pulls out and dresses again as he leafs. He doesn't even free me of these ropes and blindfold.

**(a/n: here it ends and for those who read it pleas send me how it was this my first time ever writing something like that in English.)**

I am silently crying when I hear the door open and close quietly. Suddenly the blindfold disappear and I see my aunt hunched over my unfastening the ropes around my wrists and legs. So I can finally rest normally on my bed

My aunt take care of the wounds on my back and legs, but she doesn't dare to touch anywhere near my abused hole. As she leafs I can finally rest but it isn't the best rest 'cause I know my uncle will punish me again like that and I am not ready for another round ever.

**POV Draco Malfoy**

I am calmly reading something in the sitting room when a fierce pain goes down my back as if someone is whipping me. My mother looks at me alarmed and before I can assure her that I'm fine, I scream. My mother orders a house elf to get my father immediately. The only thing I can do is shout out at every time my back hurts and I'm freaking out about what is happening to me. My father comes running to the sitting room and sees me in pain. He hurries to my side and quickly checks what's wrong with me. Then he pales and mutters "By Merlin's beard". Father looks at mother, and mother her face saddens again. "Father, what's wrong with me?" I cried out. "My son, your mate is in pain and that's why you feel this pain." he quickly explains, "You can also seek him out through this connection. Try it my son." And that's what I do. I try to connect to my mate but all I can see is blackness. "Father I can't see where he is." I say as the pain changes to my butt hole and for once I don't care if anyone sees me like this when I curl up in a fetal position while my body shook with every painful pound my mate endured. My mother got really worried now. "Dragon, what's wrong?" she says worriedly as she lays her hand on my shoulder. "M-my m-mate is be-ing raped." and I began sobbing. My mother gasps and my fathers face shows anger towards the male that's doing this to my mate. It does take long before the pain stops and I can breathe normally, my father just helps me to my room and in bed, so I can get some sleep but what just happened it's going to difficult. My mother tries to soothe me with a kiss to the forehead but I want to hold my mate to know that he is safe in my arms.


End file.
